kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Cliff
The Cliff The Cliff is inhabited by people named Cliffeans (or Cliffhangers) and is known as the premier place for all of your daredevil deeds. It is a long drop down from the edge to an ocean full of flesh-eating sharks. We specialize in crazy acts, odd and some intellectual chats, and two of our members, WarlordNeo, 1230567 are the world masters on dodging. From bullets to planes to nuclear bombs, they can dodge anything. They are the only ones who can currently perform these actions in The Cliff (reaven has been granted this ability by Neo, but it can't dodge Neo. Along with a few other Junior Vet members that can sometimes dodge.) WarlordNeo has been known to give some pies occasionally, but don't expect them every day. 41linestreet is a veteran member of The Cliff that has always been somewhat of a mini-Mod since he joined the site. Livzy is the catgirl of The Cliff and the newest Mod and Room Owner. 1230567 is a Cliff veteran, and also acts as a mini-Mod when Neo or Livzy are away, keeping the room clean even when things get shaky. If chaosfox97, one of our members, gets angry enough, he might decide to call in a Tsar Bomba attack. See his profile for more information. The Cliff has been through some very tough times, something our oldest members can remember, in which The Cliff had not only been Modless for a long period of time, but it was also ravaged by regular trolls, and used to be a room in which Role Playing was widely used; which lead to make outsiders believe that The Cliff was not a good room. In order to save the reputation of this great place, some of the Cliff's oldest members fought hard for a long time to keep the invadors away. They clearly succeeded in their task. The Cliff is now a clean, fun and calm place to hang out and have a good time. As our room became better with time, our members have learned to behave properly and be nice with people. This is the reason of why we Cliffeans really dislike and forbid any kind of trolling in our room. A note from Deathreaven: Swearing isn't funny, it isn't cool or awesome to do, no one will like you for it (except in the military), and it's just not needed. So don't swear, show your maturity. And if you have to, then the military always needs more soldiers. Please, if you are a troll, please don't visit our nice little Cliff before you get your act together. We don't like spam, swearing, inappropriate subjects or bad words. We really don't... Else fear 1230567's wrath of being countered... You wouldn't like him angry. The Owner Currently owned by The Cliff's newest Moderator, Livzy, the first girl ever to own the room.( By the way she is running it she will hopefully be the last XD) The Cliff's Moderators Livzy, the newest mod to the room known for kindness and want for a nice place to chat. Modded on Sept 8, 2010 and became The Cliff's owner on Sept 20, 2010. WarlordNeo, one of the oldest members of this room, best known for his manners and friendlyness. He is The Cliff's former Room Owner. The Cliffeans * *;Livzy 'Nekomimi and owner of The Cliff *;Kongday *: September 18 *: A very happy personality, bubbly puts it well. She can get a little bossy, but she is after all, a Mod. She can be subject to perverted jokes when around many of the male Cliffeans - No that she doesn't make perverted jokes herself. She only allows 41linestreet to spam-hug her. Her loves are ''Lethandros and turtles! She gets a longer than average bio, being a much more recent activity person. She's not technically a kong veteran, and has not earned a cliff veteran badge; only the Junior Vet. She did win the Best Female on The Cliff in 2010, with minimal competition. Many people question her sanity, but she is suprisingly smart. She is usually seen as a goofball but has a big, warm heart. She, along with deathreaven and 41linestreet, will have edited some facts in this web page. She constantly finds ways to fit "mew" in to words and is only seen without an emoticon when in a bad mood, which is like, never :3 She is also always there to listen and give a hug! She's also now a Mod, yay! She was granted The Cliff's ownership on the 28th of September, 20 days after she got her Modship. (P.S. She is very hot. From Rokker :P) *WarlordNeo Regular member, former Room Owner : '''Kongday: May 21 : Bio: He isn't rude and tries to ask people to be good. He used to own The Cliff. Neo uses extreme grammar skills and knows the mystical auto-dodge. Which apparently make his coding in the system move if threatened, enabling him to dodge anything. As a great Moderator, Neo will not allow missbehaving, having to deal and taking care of problems that might come up. : *41linestreet Rather kind regular member, Cliff's proud Veteran. :Kongday: March 28 :Bio: Also known as 41. Most people don't know his current location, which is why people may think he is a liar. (He isn't, don't worry). 41 is a nice person by nature will try to -and probably will- cheer you up on blue days. Although he is nice most of the time, he might argue at signs of stupidity. He will only add people he knows very well, which explains why he has 190 fans and only 7 friends. Having been a member of The Cliff since he made his account, more than a year and a half ago, he is considered to be one of the new generation Cliff Veterans. He will always try to be polite and nice, so if he isn't, he must be in quite a bad mood. 41 quotes Raiken18, "online relationships are for the fool hearted", considered by him to be a very important fact that many people don't realize. He is the only person able to spam-hug Livzy and perform Cliffean Dramas along side her. :Important note: He hates it when people write sentces in capital letters. *Gammafoxx Regular member. Veteran of The Cliff : Kongday: May 27 : *C'mon, Livy...Get this done...* *Chaosfox97 : Kongday: May 26 : One of the oddities of The Cliff, chaosfox97, usually called chaos, is prone to violent outbreaks, including swearing, and possible attacking with military weaponry. His signature weapons is a Dual-M134D-Turrent often mounted on a armored car, or the Tsar Bomba which he calls in by transmitting the signal code "Tango Sierra Alpha Romeo Oscar November Tango Hotel Echo Charlie Lima India Foxtrot Foxtrot." The only way to escape it is to either evacuate to The Bomb Shelter, The Cliffs neighbor, or switch to a room at least three spaces away, the minimum being The Garden or The Basement. If his closest friend, gammafoxx, turns into Evil_Fox, he will turn into Holy_Fox and pursue him to the ends of the universe. He uses a mysterious liquid, which he refuses to reveal or provide a sample of, to turn him back to normal. : *Deathreaven Chatty anti-swearer and the only real Cliffean Tranylvanian bred vampire. : Kongday: November 27 : Bio: He can be found talking about himself in third person sometimes. He hasn't been on the site long, but is already known to quite a few people. He really hates people who swear constantly. He also holds a large grudge against a member that did too much to him. His computer also erased all its data. He swears to one day push Neo off the Cliff to see what happens. He usually restricts himself to pushing the wrong off though. He doesn't like bad grammar. That means you Zangestu. He also will cliff dive if things get too wild. But that only happens when Neo, 41, or Livy aren't around. He cliff dives off the site though, so it's more like kon-diving. He also questions if Neo can dodge himself. He's Transylvanian, and a self proclaimed vampire. Only Romanians can be true blood vampires. While not the oldest Cliffian by kong-day, he was participating as a guest for at least a year before that playing games off and on. Neo doesn't know it, but Reaven has known him from the day he joined. : He owns the bottom of the cliff, including the water and sharks; or strongly believes he does, anyway. : *1230567 Neutral Numbers, RegularMemberPopping @ level 56... *cough*Popping : KongdayPopping: April 30 : Bio: The longest-staying Cliff member... The guy who you ask to make a character name who will give you something ending in Popping.... hence why he uses ShadePopping for all his IGNs. You can't touch this guy; He'll dodge you do to him. Occasionally, however, he lets certain people be able to dodge temporarily as he and WarlordNeo are the only ones that can dodge permanently... DO NOT ASK FOR DODGING LESSONS! Apparently he is supposed to be dead from the Internet... Depression got to him. However, his spirit remains on Kongregate! He is also one of the founders of Fates4 who knows whats happened to it. : New news! He's BACK! WITH NEW GAMES... AND OLD GAMES SUCH AS DUCK HUNT FLASH! Which by the way, are quite well done and worth playing. *Khaos4ng31 Unfortunate Person who is the Angel of Khaos : Bio: Has given up logging in to Kongregate everyday to fulfill his dream of being with the one he loves. That, and the other contributing reason is the fact that I'm helping sign a deal for my buddies from BB Blackdog, visit their site here :Youtube,Official Band Site and http://www.myspace.com/bbblackdoguk. He is also currently forever leaving Kongregate to help develop maps for a game called Tremulous. *Raiken18 Dead Member, Cliff defender/loved entity : Kongday: June 25 : Bio: one of the most infamous cliffeans, Raiken18 is well known by Cliff veterans and makes his presence known to noobs. his sarcastic comments are why he is loved here, he never means anything he says...unless you make him angry. this is generally accomplished by insulting one of his female counter parts (koolfoo3, ganadoth, etc.) though he often comes of as a relaxed and even slow person, his rage brings out the technical side of him, and as some have discovered, it is hard to compete with him. one of the most epic battles that ever took place in cliff was between Raiken and Buddyweiser. no winner was ever declared, though none argue when raiken declares himself the winner. Raiken loves to accept huggles from anyone, especially koolfoo, who gives the best. Raiken is also known to be a flirt, but makes it known that online relationships are for the fool hearted. : He is dearly departed. We miss him. Well, not entirely dead, he still comes online, but not nearly enough. *TensaZangetsu09 (CJ200490's Alt) Regular Member, Cliff Shinigami : Kongday: Whenever (too many alts to account for!) : Bio: CJ, as he is known, used to be resident troll and Bleach enthusiast. He has changed his ways and is trying to be a better Cliffean. He is still insanly obsessed with Bleach with his Bleach pillow and various Bleach characters. He is truely a great guy who does have a huuuge temper and a heavy accent. His real name is Craig John Eaton (We learned it after he fail whispered posting his Facebook profile in the public chat) You can always find him pulling out his Zangetsu and starting fights, he is the RP king and we're okay with it! He is also the offical Sacrificer and "Pushing People of The Cliff" Guy, so watch out for this one. :P.S this user is gay * Nking99 Regular Member, Cliff Assassin, Cliff Sniper : Kongday: November 9 : Nking99, also known as Nido or Nick, is a newer regular member to the Cliff. He is very much loved by some for his crazy little ways. He is kind and easy to get along with. He is known or going in the corner and blasting music, having writers block, and the infamous "8D" emoticon. He likes to call himself anti-social, but that couldnt be more wrong as he gets along with everyone soooo well! A note from Livzy: "WE ALL LOVE NICK! 83 " *Sabin7 Local Regular, Local Singer, Local Lawful Good Elven Paladin : Kongday:July 30th, '09. : Bio: I can sometimes be quick to judge, and prefer to settle problems without calling a mod when possible. I am also the inventor of the extremely painful MEGAHUG. I also find the user Angelee33 to be incredibly sexy, and I just love his man parts. : * moocow9000 Regular : Kongday: March 12 : Bio: A sometime eccentric person, he holds Livzy with regard, and is all around an average person. He likes music, and spamming the chat sometimes, usually with <3. He will swear, but is totally the best person ever (